The present invention relates generally to techniques for automated information collection, and specifically to systems and apparatus for gathering information about visitors.
Everyday, in work places throughout the world, visitors are received at places of business, government agencies, real estate offices and so forth. The visitor is often greeted by a receptionist, who offers the visitor a sign-in sheet to record information about the visit. The visitor writes her name, place of business, person to be visited and the like in the sign-in sheet. In some cases, this information might be entered into a computer database manually by a receptionist or a security officer. Such information is typically used for security purposes. Sometimes, the visitor will be issued a guest pass, or identity badge to announce her presence. The receptionist often notifies the person to be visited that the visitor has arrived. These activities occur so often that they have become part of the culture in the U.S. and many other countries as well.
Opportunities for improving techniques for gathering information about visitors exist. Since the entry point to an office is one place where people are required to identify themselves, valuable data about the visitor can be readily gathered at this point.
What is needed are improved techniques for automating the collecting of information about visitors.